hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem
Requiem is the thirteenth and final mission of Hitman: Blood Money. A number of witnesses have gathered to observe the funeral and cremation of Agent 47. Unbeknown to them, 47 is actually still alive and merely under the effects of the fake-death serum that was previously used on Agent Smith in Flatline. Once the mission begins the game's credits will roll until the player attempts to move 47. After several seconds of continued movement, 47 will awaken and rise from the casket in a situation similar to a Last Man Standing scenario, prompting the armed congregation to become hostile towards him immediately. Background Tracked by enemy operatives and law enforcement, 47 goes to his hideout, where he is abruptly visited by Diana who proposes a plan to help them escape The Franchise. 47 reads the briefing he is given, but does not agree to the plan. While he is distracted, Diana injects him with a syringe. After a brief struggle, 47 succumbs to the serum and collapses, apparently dead. Diana leaves the site as a SWAT team moves in. Alexander Leland Cayne welcomes Diana into The Franchise, where she becomes Cayne's personal nurse. Together with reporter Rick Henderson, they attend 47's funeral, held at a modern church in an undisclosed location in the USA. While Cayne and Henderson are discussing 47's fate Diana quietly approaches 47's body, retrieves his Silverballers from her handbag, and places them on his chest. She applies her lipstick and kisses him on the lips - which applies the antidote for the fake-death serum she injected him with. Diana leaves the church as the funeral begins, apparently locking the gates behind her. Outcome Requiem has two possible endings based on the player's actions at the start of the mission. :;If the player presses the controls and increases 47's heart rate: :47 awakens moments before his own cremation and eliminates all 14 witnesses, including Cayne and Henderson. Following the massacre he escapes the chapel and continues working as a hitman for the ICA, which has reformed following the elimination of The Franchise. :;If the player does not revive 47 in time: :47's altar is lowered into the crematorium and he dies, forever eliminating any chance of a functional clone being produced. This ending is non-canon, as 47 reappears in Hitman: Absolution which is set after the events of this mission. Mission Information Briefing Everyone attending the funeral must be eliminated. Objectives *Leave no witnesses Weapons Firearms File:HBMHardballerRender.jpg|'AMT Hardballer (Dual Wield)' 47 automatically begins with his signature double Silverballers in their default configuration only. File:H&K_USP_Compact.jpg|'SLP .40' Carried by the bodyguards inside the church. File:Colt M1911.jpg|'Custom 1911' Carried by Alexander Leland Cayne. File:H&K MP7.jpg|'MP7' Carried by the bodyguards posted in the church grounds. Melee weapons File:Hammer.jpg|'Hammer' Found in mausoleum. File:Hedge Cutters.jpg|'Hedge Cutter' Found in mausoleum. File:Kitchen Knife.jpg|'Kitchen knife' Found in mausoleum. File:Screwdriver.jpg|'Screwdriver' Found in mausoleum. File:Shovel1.jpg|'Shovel' Found in mausoleum. File:Silentto.jpg|'Stilleto' Carried by one of Cayne's bodyguards. Gallery Notes * There is no preparation screen for this mission, which means that the player cannot bring other weapons, equipment, or upgrades. They must use only the weapons provided within the level. * Two mausoleums can be found to the south in the church grounds, one of which contains several melee weapons and is marked as a point of interest on the map. Curiously, NPCs are not able to enter these structures, allowing 47 to hide in them safely. * Cayne's wheelchair is actually a seperate NPC and will always count as a witness that can not be killed, unless Cayne falls down the stairs linking the chapel to the reception room. * It's possible for Cayne to survive the fall down the stairs if the player is looking at the map at the time. Consequently, Cayne can then die by attempting to go up the stairs. * One of Cayne's bodyguards carries not only a stiletto, but may also throw an RU-AP mine at 47 as an improvised grenade. * If the player waits for the priest to approach 47's altar, he will automatically be taken as a human shield as soon as 47 wakes up. Trivia in Requiem]] * This is the only mission in Hitman: Blood Money where: ** the loading screen does not show any characters. ** 47 does not wear his usual Suit, instead dressed almost entirely in white for his cremation. ** a date and location is not specified. ** an audio briefing and intel is not available. ** the player is not ranked on their performance, and a newspaper report isn't generated. ** weapons cannot be collected for use in other missions or in the Hideout. ** the Fiber Wire, poison or sedative syringes are not available, nor any available disguises. ** the mission ends as soon as all targets have been eliminated. * Requiem is the only mission in the entire series in which all NPCs are targets, although Redemption at Gontranno in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin contains only VIPs and targets. * Requiem is the first mission in the series to feature black targets, as a few of Cayne's bodyguards are African-American. * The cutscene preceding the mission has the first instance of 47 using profanity in the Hitman series, as he yells "Bitch!" at Diana after she poisons him. * The church appears as the background for the main menu of the game, with 47's targets gradually attending the funeral as he eliminates them. They do not appear at the actual funeral as depicted in this mission however. * The crematorium actually exists as an unused area far below the church. The area is unfinished, with missing textures and a doorway leading into a void. Unused audio also exists of Cayne and Henderson pleading with 47 not to be fed into the crematory. A bricked up doorway exists in the grounds to the north-east of the church, which may have originally been intended to lead to this area before being cut. * The level contains several design oddities; An untextured hill can be seen from the southern edge of the map, and there is a gap in the hills near the main gate. A white step outside the front of the church can only be accessed from the eastern side, the southern side features a deformed texture and has an invisible wall preventing access. Additionally, the stone ruins and both mausoleums in the church grounds are not drawn on the map. * An inaccessible Shovel can be found below the ground between the mausoleum and the church. It can only be seen with freecam enabled though. * Although the gates the Priest and Rick Henderson attempt to open are supposedly blocked, they are actually slightly ajar. * The architectural design of the church appears to be loosely inspired by the Jubilee Church in Rome. * The Requiem Pack for HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 is directly based on this mission. It includes the white suit and gloves that 47 wears during the mission, and the striped shirt and tie which 47 wears throughout the series. The tie, though, is considerably more lighter in color. The pack also includes his signature Silverballers. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Articles in need of images Category:Article stubs